Stumbling on Happiness
by Juliefreak133
Summary: Georg VonTrapp realizes that he needs help. He takes his friend's advice and goes to see an analyst- Frauline Maria Rainer. Together they embark on his journey to happiness and possibly love.
1. Chapter 1

Georg VonTrapp wasn't a man who noticed his weaknesses. He needed to be strong, and he finally after six years realized that he needed help- psychological help.

Grief and utter sadness controlled his life. It made him forget who he was and it cost him his children. Ever since his dear wife had passed he had kept himself at distance from them-not realizing that they were grieving as well and needed him desperately.

He had heard from one of the maids that his firstborn had recently been sneaking out to meet up with a telegram boy. He knew that Liesl would never do such a thing without his permission.

The others were to busy playing cruel jokes on the poor governesses. This meant one thing-They were rebelling. They wanted to get caught and possibly be punished. At first, he couldn't understand why they would willingly get themselves into trouble and then the shocking realization hit him like a train-They wanted attention.

For days on end Georg was troubled. He didn't know what to do but one thing he did know was that he needed help. He needed to talk to some...but who?

As life would have it he suddenly remembered that when Agatha died Max had advised him to go see an analyst. He still had the contact details somewhere in his study . He immediately went there. Luckily it didn't take him long to find the contact details, they were folded neatly in the folder with Agatha's details and information. He sat down on one of the comfortable chairs and studied the card.

*Frauline Maria Rainer*

He wondered if he was making the right decision. Maybe he could just try harder with his children or leave things as they are. Those options did sound easier but not ideal. He needed to do this. He wasn't going to lose his children as well.

X

"Frauline Maria Rainer's office how can I help you today ?"

The lady on the other end of the line sounded almost too happy for Georg's liking.

"Hello, I'd like to make an appointment with Frauline Rainer please. As soon as possible."

He could hear the lady going through the pages of her planner.

"Frauline Rainer has an opening Wednesday morning at ten, would that be suitable for you Mr..."

"VonTrapp. Georg VonTrapp."

"Of course Mr. VonTrapp. Will this be a regular or once off appointment? "

He pondered a moment before answering. After all he's never met the woman. Why make a commitment if he doesn't know her ?

"Mr. VonTrapp? Are you still there Sir ?"

"Um yes, make it a once off appointment for the time being."

"Great. We shall see you Wednesday morning at ten. Have a nice day Sir."

Georg let out an audible sigh. At least that is done with. Now all he had to do was actually show up on Wednesday morning. He pondered if he actually should show up. He could always cancel a day ahead... He scolded himself.

'You need to do this Georg. Think of the children.'

X

Punctual as always Georg had showed up half an hour early for his appointment. He was nervous...very nervous.

He didn't know what to do with himself,he felt out of place. A man of his social standing wasn't supposed to be in a place like this. He kept crossing and uncrossing his long legs. Finding it very uncomfortable to sit in the small chairs in the waiting room.

It felt like hours before the door finally opened to reveal an elderly lady clinging onto the arm of a young woman.

"Thank you so much my dear. I'll see you next week. Remember to talk to that fiancé of yours. He sounds like he needs a nudge or two."

"Thank you, Miss Schmidt I'll do that. Remember to do the homework I gave you. Drive safely."

The elderly woman made her way out the door and gave Georg a warm smile which he awkwardly returned before focusing on the young woman who he assumed was Frauline Maria. She was busy talking to the receptionist.

He couldn't help but admire her toned long legs. She had a boyish haircut that somehow fit her perfectly. Not to mention the bright blue eyes that he could see from across the room.

He didn't even notice her coming towards him up until she cleared her throat. He quickly stood up and remembered himself. She gave him a smile and extended her hand.

"Maria Rainer, pleased to meet you." He took her small hand in his and gave it a firm grip before he finally got the courage to look her in the eyes.

"Georg VonTrapp." He stated almost proudly.

"Well uh Mr. VonTrapp why don't you head to my office and have a seat. I'll be with you momentarily."

He did as he was told and went to her office. It wasn't at all as he imagined it would be. The walls were painted a fair white. Her desk and bookshelves were made out of fine wood. She used old suitcases as a coffee table and had A leather sofa and a matching chair. The walls were decorated with the world map and photos of her with her patients. Somehow it made me feel at home. She's obviously good with people. She can't be older than twenty-four and she has had more than thirty-three patients on her walls. I went and took my seat on the comfortable sofa. I noticed the fireplace was lit as well. This isn't how he imagined therapy at all. On the coffee table were two picture frames. One with Maria and a dog and the other with her and presumably her fiancé. He was about the same length as her and wore a tailored suit. The door opened and in came Maria;a smile plastered on her face.

"Before we start may I offer you some tea or coffee, water or juice perhaps ?" she asked while making her way towards her desk.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Alright then, we can start. Would you mind if I record our sessions Mr. VonTrapp?" she asked sweetly while making her way over to the chair beside the sofa.

"Actually yes I would mind. I don't need anyone else knowing what we are talking about." he said it perhaps a little too harshly but the thought of their conversations not being confidential made him apprehensive.

"Mr. VonTrapp I assure you the recordings are for my ears only, they help me later on in our sessions."

"Very well then but if they were to get out there will be consequences."

"Of course Mr. VonTrapp. Now, please lie down so that we can begin our session."

"And why do I have to lie down ? I'm not here to take a nap Frauline."

"Lying down helps establish a relaxed state of the patient. Also, it gets weary when someone stares at me for 45 minutes, 6 hours a day. Now would you please lie down Mr. VonTrapp."

Reluctantly Georg lied down. He had to admit he liked the fact that she didn't take any nonsense. A few minutes were spent in utter silence and it was beginning to annoy Georg.

"Why are you not asking me any deep, probing,almost uncomfortable questions ?"

"Well I, prefer my patients to start the talking before I ask those deep, probing questions." she said with a smile.

"I see. Well um, I don't really know how to begin." he hated how idiotic his voice sounded.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you have come to see me." it wasn't a question.

"I have been struggling with the death of a loved one and a very good friend recommended you."

He tried his best to smile as he looked at her. She nodded for him to continue.

"She was my favorite person. She was my wife for seventeen years but also my best friend. We lost her to scarlet fever three years ago..." his explanation was cut short.

"We?"

"If you would let me finish talking you would know that I have children-seven children, and they are..."

"Seven children!" Maria couldn't help herself.

"STOP THAT!" Georg lost his temper and it's exactly what he was afraid of.

"Can't you understand how this works? I talk and you listen." he said as he got up from the sofa.

"What was I thinking coming to a twelve year old for help." he spat his words like venom.

"Now I have heard quite enough! As I see it Mr. VonTrapp you have two options. You can either get out of my office and refuse my help or you can calm down and lie back down on the damn sofa so that I can help you !"

The both of them just stared at each other. This is not at all how he pictured things going. Reluctantly he lied back down on the sofa.

"How did the two of you meet ?" Maria asked, immediately acting like nothing had happened.

"I was only a boy. Maybe a man when I first saw her. I was visiting a friend when I saw her walking home one day after school. She had this walk that made her stand out from all her friends. She walked with an air of poise and confidence and at that moment I knew I was going to marry her."

He had to admit it felt good sharing their story with someone.

"Is that crazy ?"

"I don't think so."

"At the time I was seeing a lady who my mother had set me up with. Lena Müller-she was fun to look at but it took one family dinner to realize we didn't have anything to talk about. It didn't last long." he said starting to calm down now.

"Makes sense."

"How so ?"

"Well you can't be with someone when you're in love with someone else." she said sounding almost sad.

"Yes exactly." He let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you earlier. I find these things hard."

"It's perfectly fine Mr. VonTrapp. I'm used to anger." Immediately he wondered what she had meant by that.

The door of her office suddenly swung open and in came the man from the picture on her coffee table with the dog as well.

"Hello my sweetheart, how are you. Have you had your breakfast yet. Did you have a good walk."

It was amazing how her mood shifted when she saw her dog. He immediately went to her when the door opened. He smiled when the dog started licking her face in hello.

"Oh come now Maria don't let the dog do that. What if you get sick ?" He almost sounded angry at her.

"Actually, dogs saliva has great healing properties. Do you remember when you fell last spring he used to lick your wound and it healed perfectly."

"Yes I remember but I don't remember asking you for a lesson about dogs. Now get up and don't let the dog near your face."

"Of course, I'm sorry." He turned towards me.

"The woman's a scholar. Jakob Weiss." he extended his hands towards Georg with a smirk.

"Georg VonTrapp." reluctantly he shook the man's hand. "Mr. VonTrapp, your 45 minutes are up."

"Oh yes of course it is, thank you for seeing my today Frauline."

"Oh, it's Maria please. Will I be seeing you again Mr. VonTrapp?"

"I'll think about it and I'll call your front desk. Thank you again for today it was nice to meet you."

"Bye now." said Jakob almost smirking at Georg.

X

"So will you be seeing her again ?" asked Max his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I think so. At first I was apprehensive but there is something about her that I find comforting."

"Yes, she's amazing. She cured me of my nightmares and eventually while I was seeing her the flashbacks stopped. She might not seem like much, but she's amazing."

"Except for one flaw. She has horrible taste in men."

The two men chuckled.

"I'm sensing you met Jakob. He sure is something different. He's a General Practice Lawyer. His father before him as well. Now his father was one of the best. Jakob followed in his father's footsteps but without the glory." explained Max.

"How did he ever end up with Maria as a partner? They seem like polar opposites."

"That my friend is a very good question."

X

Later that night Georg lay in his bed, trying to figure out why his mind was occupied with Maria and how lovely her eyes were but how sad they seemed. Who was he kidding. Going back was probably not the best idea.

xxx

《 I'm not very good at introductory chapters but stay with me on this one. Please, Read and Review. 》


	2. Chapter 2- The Outing

| Maria's Notes |

\- My meeting with Georg VonTrapp was very unusual. I could sense he was apprehensive. He made it painfully obvious without noticing it. His body language screamed of his discomfort. I immediately knew he was going to need a lot more than one session.

\- He obviously has a bit of a temper and is quick to anger, probably due to his extreme grief for his late wife. Memories pain him.

-He seems to question everything when nervous or intimated.

《 Maria's Pov 》

I was surprised when I was told that had called to ask to make our sessions permanent. In a way I knew he would be back but I didn't suspect him to call so soon.

Our first session was a little...overwhelming. He questioned and insulated me. He threatened to leave the session early but then he started sharing his history with me. Unfortunately we were rudely interrupted. I really ought to tell Jakob to wait outside when I'm in session...

"How about an autumn wedding?"

"I prefer a spring wedding. Just imagine all the flowers in bloom and the clear skies." Spring had always been Maria's favorite season.

"Definitely not. Autumn is the best time of year. The weather is perfect. Not too hot or too cold. Spring brings bees and I'm highly allergic. You wouldn't want your handsome husband to have puffy eyes on his wedding day, now would you? "

"No, I suppose not."

"It's settled then. I'll see to it. Tell me, have you been to the bridal shop?"

"Yes, I have. Oh, darling I saw the most beautiful gown. It has long sleeves and is tight around the waist..."

"Out of the question! You shall wear my mother's wedding gown and the family ring to match." he stated rather proudly.

"Then why did you insist I go to the bridal shop?"

"I still want you to have the experience. Rather generous of me don't you agree? "

"Of course I do. Now I should probably go to work. You know how busy I am on Thursday's."

Making my way to the door he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. Our chests connected with a thud.

He moved in for a kiss and I felt the graze of his lips against my neck – a gesture that would have normally sent my head spinning only made me sick to the very pit of my stomach.

《 2 months later 》

"We've established that you suffer from depression , how would you describe it?"

"Its heavy." was his emotionless reply.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"I have to carry it around all the time. Sometimes I feel like I'm too fragile to handle anything. My children are the only thing keeping the thread from snapping."

"This thread that's constantly keeping you down…perhaps you should let it snap."

"And then what? I fall and before I could run I'm pinned down."

"It will crush your ribs and you will struggle to breathe. You will cry for help but nobody will be there to help you."

"Then why the hell do it?"

"Because then you will finally be released from the weight that's been slowly suffocating you."

"That sounds excruciating but how do I do it?" questioned Georg.

"Well by coming here was a crucial step. You realized you needed help although I feel that there is something you are not telling me. Ever since you've returned from Vienna you've been different. Almost...guilty."

"That's because I feel guilty. I did something in Vienna that I'm not proud of and now it's become a problem. Well actually she has become a problem."

"You met someone?"

"Well, I've known her for years but this time it was different. She's a widow you see and we started talking and then one thing led to another...and now she won't stop calling me, wanting to visit and meet my children."

"It sounds like she's much too involved for your liking."

"Very much so. She thinks since it's almost spring that it's a good idea to have a picnic with the children whilst she gets to know them. "He said, almost laughingly.

"Oh, I love spring. With the birds and the bees and..."

"And the wind that moves through the trees like a restless sea." he added.

He could have sworn he heard her give a groan of satisfaction.

"Yes exactly! I've always loved spring."

"Then why are you getting married in autumn?"

He didn't have to look at her to know that her beautiful face was plastered with confusion.

"How did you know?" she asked in a whisper

"Max told me. Willing of course, he usually comes to my house when he's finished pub crawling to sober up. Usually he's out with Jakob. He tells me everything."

"Oh I see. Well yes I suppose we decided that being wed in autumn would be beautiful with the uh...changing colors of the leaves and such."

"And then eventually vanishing."

There was a dreadful silence. I could sense the hidden meaning behind Georg's words and the worst part was that I couldn't even defend myself. It was true.

"Well um , I believe your time is almost up. Why don't you close your eyes for a moment while I think of your homework this week?"

I immediately knew what his homework would be and hopefully he'll come back with good feedback.

A few minutes passed and our session was over.

" , this week I want you to celebrate the coming of spring with your children by having a picnic on the of the most beautiful mountains in all of Austria. Get to know them all over again. Then come back next Thursday and tell me the good news."

"Such an easy task and yet I'm frightened."

I smiled at him and led him towards the door, slightly putting my hand on the small of his back for comfort.

"Don't worry , your children love you and they always will. Just be yourself and they will do most of the hard work."

《 Georg's Pov 》

Georg couldn't remember the last time he felt so nervous. He had taken Maria's advice and decided to take his children on a picnic and now here he was driving to the train station in utter silence. The children had been surprised to say the least when he asked them to join him on a picnic. The memory almost pained him...

(2 days earlier)

"Why?" uttered the ever so brave Brigitta.

"Because I thought that it might be fun to take all of you on an outing. It has been long after all."

"Not that long just about two years." spat Louisa.

Normally he wouldn't let anyone talk to him in that manner let alone his children and maybe Maria...but he figured he'd let it go. She was right after all. He'd forgotten all about them and now all of the sudden he wants to play happy family.

"Listen, I know all of this might seem bizarre but I figured since spring is coming that we could go out and enjoy ourselves. We'll eat and play and anything you want-within reason of course."

Everyone still seemed apprehensive, except for Marta and Gretl. They immediately started smiling and jumping around.

"It'll be my first real picnic father!" stated Gretl rather excitedly.

She even made her way towards him and looked up at him expectantly. Eventually he caught on and picked her up. Giving her an awkward smile before returning his attention to the others.

"So...?"

They all looked at each other with hesitation. Of course it was Liesl who answered on behalf of herself and her siblings.

"Of course we'll go father."

The train ride went much smoother than he had expected. There were lots to distract the younger children while the older ones enjoyed the experience of their first outing in a long while. Georg could only sit and observe how his children seemed content for the time being. He had to admit that he couldn't wait to reach the mountain and relax.

The train stopped and they all made their way over to the mountain Maria had spoken so fondly of. He immediately understood why-It was beautiful. The green grass seemed never ending and felt like satin between his now bare feet. The scent of Edelweiss hung in the air and the breeze calmed his racing heart.

The blankets were laid out and the food was unpacked, everyone immediately started snacking on their favorites. He even shared a sandwich with Liesl.

As the day progressed he was amazed at how much his children had grown.

Georg played catch with Friedrich and Kurt. Louisa played a game of cards with Brigitta and Liesl was busy braiding Gretl's hair while Marta drew pictures in the sand.

It wasn't until later that Georg excused himself from the game to get something to quench his thirst. As he was making his way towards the girls he noticed movement near the small stream of water and decided to investigate.

What he saw didn't really surprise him but he definitely wasn't expecting to see Maria sitting with her feet in the water while softly humming to herself.

"You couldn't stay away could you?" he asked as he approached her.

"On a day like this? Try and stop me." she said while looking up at him-smiling.

"I've never noticed it before but you have one of those smiles."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Your smile, it's one of those that when you smile the world smiles back." he had no idea why he would say such a thing but the moment seemed right.

She stood up and he could see the blush evident on her cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear it , hopefully you'll pass my smile onto your children. I saw them when I arrived a while ago. They really are beautiful."

"They sure are. Are you alone? You're welcome to join us if you wish? I believe the girls want to play tag and its much more fun with an even number."

"I'd love to but I wouldn't want to interrupt the moment. Besides are you sure playing tag in this heat is a good idea with the attire they are wearing?"

"Their uniforms?"

"More like straightjackets if you'll forgive me."

How dare she insult him like that? His children always wear their uniforms in public.

"I will not forgive you for that!" he raised his voice at her.

"Children cannot do all the things they are supposed to when..." her sentence was cut short as Georg interrupted her.

"And how would you know? As far as I know you don't have children. You don't know the first thing about raising children."

"That may be true but I was a child and I know how fulfilling it can be to run around not worrying about spoiling your precious clothes."

"Yes well then you were raised differently than I was. I grew up with rules and regulations. I didn't have the privilege to run around all wily nily. My parents actually knew what they were doing and didn't raise me to fail."

As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he had hit something deep within her yet he continued.

"Why are you out here anyway? You knew we would be here. Are you trying to make friends Maria? As far as I'm concerned you are my psychologist not my friend nor will you ever be. You don't have the right to talk to me about how I choose to raise my children."

"Georg maybe you should..."

"It's !"

"Of course but just calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"If she can't then I will." yelled Friedrich

Georg suddenly spun around to see his children standing there staring at the scene playing out before them. The silence made him realize what he had just done.

"Children I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Maybe you shouldn't be apologizing to us father." spoke siblings seemed surprised that he had the courage to call out their father.

If there was one thing his father taught him it was how to handle a woman and right now his father was out of line.

"Too late for that." said Liesl as she noticed the woman running away rather frantically.

Georg immediately ran after her but she was too fast. Before he knew it she had disappeared and he was standing alone in the forest.

The car ride home was as expected. None of them said anything and as soon as they got home they all went their separate ways.

That night the events played out in Georg's mind. His dreams hurt him always but never had a nightmare scared him like this before. A nightmare where he realizes that at the end he'd be all alone...with nothing but his thoughts.

He awoke with a scream. His body was covered in sweat-his breathing irregular.

Years in the navy and the loss of his wife had never managed to make him feel the way he did now.

Frantically he reached over to the phone on his nightstand and dialed a number he never thought he would.

"MARIA." he practically yelled into the telephone

"Yes." was her soft yet concerned reply.

"I'm sorry to call you so late I don't know what the hell it is. It feels like I'm going to die." he said in a hurried whisper

"Hold on just a minute. What did you say?"

"I can't breathe."

"Well don't!"

"But I'll die." he hated how desperate he sounded.

"You're hyperventilating. Hold your breath."

"ok." he did as he was told and held his breath.

"Listen, you are not dying. You are having an acute anxiety attack probably brought on by dreams. Okay now breathe out."

"My heart is pounding...and I'm shaking..."

"Well the dream frightened you it's just the adrenaline. Breathe in again."

"Ok."

"Okay in a few minutes you'll feel much better. You'll probably be a little weak so you should get something to eat-preferably carbohydrates and some warm milk will help you get back to sleep again."

"I don't want to go to sleep." he said still holding his breath.

"Well then read a book or listen to the radio or something. I'll see you next week."

"CAN I BREATHE NOW?"

"Yes you may."

"I'm sorry...I woke you." He said still out of breathe.

"That's okay." She sounded pitiful of him- he hated it.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

《I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while but I'll try and update soon. Please R&R. The last bit of the chapter is based on the Blake Edwards film: The Man who Loved Women.》


	3. Liquid Courage

Things could not get worse for Georg VonTrapp.

His children were ignoring him. They did everything they could to avoid conversation. He missed his appointment with Maria due to the flu. 'The flu' being code for drinking himself into a state of mind where it would be dangerous for anyone to try and talk to him. Elsa had been calling nonstop and to top it all the children's governess decided to leave early in the night without any explanation as to why.

His mind was busy running away with him. All he needed to do was to show up to his appointment, apologise and then hope things don't get awkward. He hated to admit it but Maria had made a change in his life-even in such a short time. He was determined to regain her support.

On his way to Maria's office he couldn't help but notice how Jakob was busy leaving the building-looking rather angry. He got into his car and drove away, knocking over Maria's office sign in his haste to get away from whatever angered him.

Deciding not to let it bother him he went up to see Maria.

As usual the wait for her office door to open felt like an eternity. Normally he would never wait this long to be served but then he would remembered that she's helping him willingly even if he's paying for it...

X

"Well I hope you had a good week thus far. I am glad to see you back. Now, I would normally ask how you are feeling about our sessions. If it's helping or if there is something you are unhappy with but I decided that maybe it would be wise if we concentrated on your anger today...without starting our session with another heated argument."

What a mouthful. She seemed almost out of place in her own office. Her hands were shaking and she avoided making eye contact.

"Listen Maria, I want to apologize for my behavior on Saturday. It was unforgiveable of me and I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I think it would be best if you were to address me formally by my last name if you don't mind ..." said Maria as she made sure to look him in the eyes when saying his name. Quickly turning around to get her recorder.

He had to admit he deserved her coldness towards him but it hardly seemed professional. Deciding not to argue he took his place on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Were you always quick to anger?"

"No...well yes I suppose so but it depended on the situation. When I was a boy I had a problem with sharing my toy trains with my sister. Some days I'd come home from school and find her playing with them. I would get so mad that I'd literally have a go at her. Then when I got older I courted a girl in high school. Her name was Helen and she smelled of Lavender. My friend ended up kissing her at church a week after we had started our courtship. Of course I tackled him to the ground as well." Georg had to pause his story-sensing Maria had something to say.

"Why do you think you got mad over your trains? And you're girlfriend? And at me on Saturday?"

"Because I..."

"I'll tell you why. Because you don't like sharing. You can't stand the thought of having someone else get joy out of your trains. You're clearly possessive. Not just over material items but people as well."

"What was I supposed to do? Share my lady with anyone to asked?"

"That is not what I meant and you know it." said Maria, her frustration evident.

"You can hardly just blame me for our argument. You decided to judge my parenting skills. You've never even met my children. How would you know what they like?"

"I don't wish to talk of this any further. Let's just move on."

"That's what I thought." Mumbled Georg.

"What was that?"

Georg gave a mocking laugh.

"It's just the fact that you run away from situations when things get too hard or uncomfortable. You literally ran away the other day. I imagine you do it all the time."

"Maybe it was because I was scared-scared that you would do to me what you did to your sister and friend."

Georg's laugh stopped abruptly. There was utter silence. Fear in her eyes.

"Maria...I could never..." his sentence was cut short.

"Yes well I didn't want to wait and find out." Said Maria as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Maria, I don't wish to argue any longer. Both of us were out of line and I do hope we can continue our sessions. I apologize for my behavior." Said Georg as he extended his hand.

She gave a crooked smile and accepted the gesture. As their hands touched warmth generated through both of them. They knew the shake was over but they couldn't seem to stop.

Maria gently pulled her hand away and shuddered.

"I accept your apology. I'm sorry as well. Now how about we forget our session and just chat for today?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Georg took his place on the sofa and Maria in her chair.

He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I've decided it would be best to go to Vienna this week and tell Elsa in person that I'm not interested. She doesn't seem to understand that I'm not looking for a relationship."

"I think that would be best. Telling her in person is the gentlemanly thing to do."

There was an eerie silence.

Their 'chat' long since forgotten. The rest of the session was spent in silence that they both welcomed with open arms.

X

Georg VonTrapp has never had much love for Vienna. He hated having to attend meetings that lasted forever and parties that lasted even longer. Not to mention having to socialize with people he had no respect for. Having to fake a smile so that people won't question him about his wellbeing.

The women falling at his feet. As if he was something they had been yearning for. He danced with a few of them and on occasion led some of them to his bed only to have them wake up in a lonely hotel room the next morning.

The last thing he wanted to do was to see Elsa. He detested having to do this but it is what's best.

He pulled up to the glorious Manor and was almost immediately greeted by the sight of Elsa appearing at the doorway. Dressed impeccably as always-he didn't fail to notice her plunging neckline.

Making his way towards her he forced a smile.

"Georg, Darling." Greeted Elsa as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Elsa, always a pleasure. You look good." Lied Georg.

"Only good? I bought this ensemble especially for you darling. It's rather gorgeous, don't you agree?" Elsa said as she made sure to push her chest to his.

Georg gave an uncomfortable sigh before walking past her into the manor.

"Elsa, we need to talk. Is there somewhere private we can have a conversation?"

"But Georg, you've only just arrived. How about we have some lemonade in the garden? It's pink and sweet-just like something else I know you like."

"Elsa doesn't be vulgar! That's not the reason I asked to meet with you. In fact you are the one that asked that we meet here and not in town."

"That's because I thought you'd might want to get to know me a little better Georg. Why don't we go to the sitting room? It's nice and quiet there."

On his way to the sitting room a picture in a frame cached his eye. The man looked familiar but he couldn't put a name to the face.

"Elsa, this isn't easy for me to say but it's no use-you and us. I'll admit we had a good time when I visited but there's no spark. Do you understand?"

"Yes Georg, I do. I understand that you manipulated me into sleeping with you. Then led me to believe that we could build a life together." Accused Elsa.

Georg looked at her bitterly.

"Elsa, never once did I make such ridiculous promises. We are friends and we made a mistake of sleeping together. That's it. Elsa, I'm sorry to say this but I don't feel anything romantic for you."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Georg. We could have been spectacular together. I fail to see why you wouldn't want to pursue a relationship unless there is another woman."

"I assure you there is no other woman. I'm not looking for a relationship."

They both looked aggravated.

It was then that Georg politely excused himself and drove away from Elsa and hopefully to a pub where he could try and forgot the experience all together.

X

-19:30  
Maria sat at the dinner table eagerly awaiting her fiancé's arrival. He's supposed to be home any minute now. She had decided to prepare his favorite meal and spoil him a bit. She simply couldn't wait for him to walk through the door and see her sitting at the table wearing a brand new dress-it was like nothing she had ever worn before. A beautiful white knee length summer dress with thin straps. Daringly, Maria decided to not wear anything underneath.

-20:20  
He's a bit later than usual but perhaps he got held up at work. She decided to heat up the food again just to make sure it's still nice and warm for him to enjoy.

-20:40

The food is cold again but still good. Maria had taken a few bites and opened the wine already...any minute now. Maria smiled to herself.

-21:50  
Maria finished washing the dishes and made her way upstairs. She got into her pajamas and went to bed. Crying herself to sleep...she hoped he was okay and not in any danger. He always called if he was going to be late.

"Please Lord, let him be okay."

X

It was just after ten when Georg finally found the pub his friend Max always speaks so fondly of.

THE DRUNKEN SAILOR.

That was as good a sign as any to enter and drink his sorrows away. Upon entering his eyes were clouded with smoke and his nostrils filled with the smell of brandy and cheap perfume.

Sitting at the table in a dark corner of the room he motioned one of the bar maidens to come over.

"I'll have a whiskey-double."

"Anything else sir? A cigar perhaps."

"No thanks, just the whiskey."

A short while later she came back with his drink which he immediately gulped down and requested another one. He welcomed the warm feeling of the liquid travelling down his throat.

The pub was crawling with drunks. Singing and trying to stay on their chairs while a lady named Sue sung of heartache.

He could definitely see why Max would like this place so much. It could be wildly amusing if he wasn't in such a foul mood.

After his fourth glass of liquid courage he decided that he'd better head to his hotel before someone had to drag him out the pub.

While paying his dues he couldn't help but notice a familiar laugh-a laugh that probably made flowers die and puppies cry.

He turned around and saw the man sitting there as if he owned the place.

In his tailored suit drinking a glass of God knows what while patting a passing bar maiden on the backside.

"And then she said why you send me to the bridal shop then."

The men sitting at his table all laughed at his story. Some of them spitting out what they had just tried to consume.

The lady that had previously bored everyone with her depressing songs went over to their table.

"Well what did you think of my performance?"

"It was wonderful darling; nobody does it like you do."

She sat on his lap and they shared a sensual kiss. Which seemed to last forever.

"I'm tired why don't you take me home?" asked the woman seductively.

"Your wish is my command madam."

Never in all his life had Georg felt so disgusted.  
He rushed outside before the couple could see him. Unfortunately gravity wasn't on his side and he stumbled on his way out-falling into the bushes.

He saw the two of them get in a car and drove away.

Georg couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was outraged. Stumbling to his car he drove to his hotel where he would spend the night wondering what to make of what he saw that night.

X

《Is it getting any good? Please R&R. I love advice.  
Next update-soon.  
Love, Nella.》


	4. Earthquake

《 Hello lovelies. I hope you are all doing well, thank you all for the reviews! It's appreciated. About the last chapter...I deliberately wanted the readers to think for themselves that it might be Jakob-also how much do we hate him? Uuggg》

《ENJOY》

Georg has been pacing around Maria's office for the past ten minutes-mumbling to himself while cover his face with his hands. Maria just observed. Her eyes following him all the way.  
Finally he spoke.

"I told myself I shouldn't have gone to Vienna. I asked 'why do I have to go to Vienna?' I didn't feel like going to Vienna, told you I was going to Vienna. At first I didn't want to go to Vienna, all you had to say was you don't have to go to Vienna...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I DIDN'T HAVE TO GO TO VIENNA!."

Maria wasn't certain what caused his outburst but he seemed really upset about his trip to Vienna.

"It wasn't my place to stop you." Said Maria ever so calmly.

"You mean if I felt like going over to that window right now and jumping out you wouldn't stop me?"

"Vienna is not jumping out of a window."

"It's practically the same thing!"

"Practically is not fatal."

Maria looked him up and down.

"Why don't you lie down again?" Was her simple request.

Georg went to lie down but as soon as his head hit the pillow he shot back up.

"I don't feel like lying down, what do you think about that?"

"Ok."

Rocking his body backwards and forwards again and again. It was obvious that the longer he stayed in her office the angrier he got.

"I would just like to call this whole session to an end right now."

"It's your 40 minutes."

"Your damn right it is." He picked up his keys from the table and mockingly jingled in her face. "It's over."  
He stood up and was out her office just like that.

Smiling to herself, Maria got up from her chair and slowly went over to the door where she opened it and found him standing in front of her.

"You left your coat and glasses."

"I know that." He mumbled

"Well would you like to come and get them?" She asked as she put her hand on her hip.

On his way to the door he mumbled something about Vienna and never seeing her again.

"I'll see you next week."

"I don't think so!" was his strong reply as he made his way to the exit.

Closing the door Maria couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

X

[A few weeks later]

|| Maria's notes ||

\- It was obvious that for some time to come it would be Georg the child that I would have to deal with. He was much worse.

The Vienna episode was an regressive experience. Before Vienna he had been emotionally stagnant, now he was embolized-frozen.

He calls me at all hours of the night. His nightmares are worse. His depression lingering. Whatever happened in Vienna made him a victim of his own mind. He seemed guilty and indecisive.

More often than not I could tell that he hadn't had a nightmare but simply wanted someone to talk to. Georg VonTrapp was lonely.

X

"It's getting worse. I'm getting worse. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I don't wish to go to anything. It's like I don't know myself anymore-like I'm not in control."

Maria couldn't help but feel sorry for Georg. It was obvious that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Do you often have suicidal thoughts ?"

He was quick to reply but suddenly closed his eyes again.

"I have yes but not often. Only on days when it's almost unbearable. Like her birthday or our anniversary."

"I understand that perfectly. It almost feels like you are stuck in a loop of love and loss."

Suddenly noise like thunder extended but worse...it was coming from below.

"God, it gets so bad! It feels like I'm in an earthquake."

"You are in an earthquake!"

"I am in an earthquake...earthquake!" As if being drowned in a cold bath Georg shot up from the sofa and started moving around hysterically.

The lights swung violently from the ceiling. Cracks appeared on the wall. Fear and panic filled them both.

"Georg Georg, ah ah relax." Exclaimed Maria as she went to him. Gripping his arms tightly.

"What do you mean relax? We're on the tenth floor."

The earth gave another rattle and Maria and Georg fell to the side. Steadying themselves by holding on to one another.

The noise started to calm.

"It's alright, its over." said Maria.

"Sure that one's over but what about the next one. We have to get out of here! Come on."

"Well you go right ahead I've got things to do." Said Maria as she walked to her desk.

"Oh sure and you think I'm going to leave you in here?"

Another shake.

"Okay maybe just for a little bit." Panic filled Georg.

Maria immediately went to him.

"Come on now, breathe and come lie down."

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have gotten like that if it wasn't for all that has happened...Suicide, Elsa, Vienna, Jakob and then the earthquake."

Maria's head shot up when she heard her fiancé's name. She wanted to ask but decided against it. After all he could just be confused from the shock.

"I understand, it must've scared the life out of you." Reassured Maria.

"Uh, it scared the shi...weren't you scared?"

"Yes I was." Maria gave a sigh of relief and put her hand to her chest. Her other hand still touching his arm in comfort.

"Hey, how about lying down and putting your feet up? Come on."

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. I'll put my feel up but if we get one little tremble I'm out of here."

Georg did as he said and lied down. Bending his head to the side he couldn't help but notice something. The shake had caused a closet with mirrors attached to shook. The door popped open...he swallowed hard.

He could see up her dress.

As fast as a rocket he was up again. Alarmed Maria looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"I don't feel like associating anymore today. Can we just talk?"

"Okay."

She could sense the change in his mood instantly.

"Have you and Jakob been together long?"  
Why he chose to ask that he would never know.

"About 4 years."

"That's long for a young couple like you. How did you meet?"

"His father knew my family."

"Are you excited about getting married?"

"I was...I am!" She corrected in a haste.

"Do you plan to have any children?"

"Well, I haven't thought of it." She was lying and she knew it.

"Listen, I don't mind discussing my personal life up to a point but I think if we go any further it would be inappropriate." Said Maria, her walls built up again.

"I'm sorry; it's just that some people like to get to know the people they tell everything to."

"That's okay, it's understandable."

X

In the weeks that followed Maria couldn't believe the progress that Georg had made.  
His depression obviously didn't just disappear over night but he was happier. He had a will to live again. He told jokes, gave generous smiles and even called her up and asked her to chat. The chats would last forever.

Unfortunately she could sense that something was still not right-he was hiding something.

She had to admit she tried tricking him into admitting what had happened but he had no intention of letting go of whatever was so obviously bothering him. Maybe when the time is right he would tell her.

Maria decided that the best option would be to talk Allan. Hopefully he could give her some insight into Georg's peculiar behavior. Allan has been Maria's physiologist for little over six years now and she trusted him with everything. It was like having a best friend but it always stayed professional. He's also never shy to say exactly what he thinks.

X

"I'll admit it...Georg on the prowl, Georg resurrected makes me really uncomfortable." voiced Maria.

"Jealous?"

"Oh no Allan. Just the terrible inability to understand this transformation. I mean one day he is a helpless, depressed and angry child and the next he's as happy as he can be and I don't have the slightest clue as to what caused it." Explained Maria.

"Perhaps you did?" Said Allan as he handed Maria her glass of water.

"Me?" There was no mistaking the surprise in Maria's voice.

Allan merely shrugged.

"Oh I don't know. I mean for the past week all I've done is dish water. The brightest thing I've said to him was good morning. The brightest thing that I thought was that he has such soulful eyes...no for sure not me. I thought it maybe had something to do with the earthquake."

"You mean like an aphrodisiac. Does he possess those qualities." asked Allan almost judgingly.

"Besides the initial panic he seemed more fascinated with what was happening than afraid."

"Could he be in some self limiting depression rather than chronic pain caused from the loss of his late wife?"

Allan always has the most interesting approach to things.

"Well that's not characteristic judging from his clinical history. He doesn't have that background."

"You did something to your hair." Remarked Allan, pointing his pen in her direction.

"Oh yes I...changed it a little."

"How did you feel during the earthquake?" Asked Allan.

"Well...I was tempted to say: 'Georg...move over. I am not the rock of Gibraltar nor the salt of the earth nor the Lord's shining light. Hold me and we'll both be alright.' "

"Perhaps you got to him there? Made him feel strong and urgent, unleashed. Almost like a husband protecting his wife. Perhaps you made him feel potent." Said Allan with great confidence.

"If I did then we have a cure-the first on record." said Maria raising her glass to him which he didn't return.

"I'd keep that notion to myself or they will lock you up."

"Yes...magic isn't much respect in our profession. Said a chuckling Maria.

"Neither is sleeping with your patient."

Maria's head shot up, her eyes widened then softened.

"Even if you're in love with him?" was her solemn reply.

"Then be his lover. Not his doctor."

X

《 Well? I hope you all liked this chapter! A little shorter than usual but I felt like this was a great place to stop. Also: a lot of the plot and some dialect were taken from: Blake Edwards 'The Man who Loved Women.'》

PS- Remember to Read and Review


	5. The Truth

《Hello everyone. Thank you all so much for the reviews ! They make me want to write and write and write. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you are thinking of the story's progression.》

It's been decided. Maria had finally admitted her feeling aloud and now it was time to reveal them. It was getting harder and harder seeing Georg every week and then going home to plan her wedding. There was only one thing to do.

She was going to have to tell Georg how she feels and them tell him that she can no longer provide him of her services. She had to tell him-even if it meant that they would never see each other again.

X

There he was standing in the door of her office. Looking dashing as always. Not a hair out of place. Although he was missing his smile.

"Maria...there is something I must tell you. Its important."

"Can it wait? There's something I need to tell you as well. It's been lingering in my mind for some time now and I feel that I need to say it or I'll explode."

Both of them stood there-intrigued by what the other had to say.

"Why don't you sit down and we'll talk?" Suggested Maria.

"I'd rather not. What I have to tell you will be devastating to hear. Its about what happened in Vienna."

Finally; Maria thought. Now she would know what has been eating at him since his return.

She nodded her head for him to continue. He looked her in the eyes. His heart breaking looking at her smile of encouragement.

"Maria. He's cheating on you. I saw him in Vienna with another woman. They were...clearly involved."

Her smile remained but her eyes turned hopeless. He waited for her to say something but when it became clear that she wasn't even going to try and argue he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you. I didnt want to because I felt that it was something you needed to hear from him or at least find out for yourself but every time I see you I see him kissing another woman." His words were true.

"I...I don't...why would he ?" Her question seemed lonely.

"I don't know Maria. I don't know. What I do know is that he is being a fool. Maria, you are the most warm and strong woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You're;re optimistic,kind,cheerful and a little impatient and let's not forget beautiful. He's obviously blind."

His words hit her in a place that she didnt think existed. If she was uncertain about her love for him...he just confirmed it. Even though her heart was broken all she wanted to do was have him hold her-almost like he would glue her shattered heart back together again.

"Thank you Georg. Thank you for telling me, you did what you thought was right and that's all that matters. I'm grateful for this new information. Now maybe we should...continue with our session?" Her words were quite and hollow.

She was trying so hard to stay professional and keep her tears from falling but it was no use. She turned around and covered her face. Sobbing uncontrollably.

He did what he had wanted to do for a long time now. He went to her and enveloped her in an embrace. Keeping her safe. She accepted his warm arms. Grateful.

For the rest of the session Georg simply held Maria until she promised him that she was okay. He left her office and Maria cancelled all her appointments.

Getting in her car she went home where she knew Jakob would be waiting. Before leaving work she had called him and asked that he meet her at home.

That's all she had said before ending the call. Now all she had to do was stay calm.

X

Making her way into the house she shared with Jakob, Maria immediately went in search of him. Noticing his car in the driveway. To her surprise he came up from behind her and trapped her in his arms.

"You always smell so good. I cant get enough of you." said Jakob as he started kissing her neck.

Disgusted Maria saved herself from his grasp and spun around to look him in the eye.

"You can stop playing now. I know what you have been doing behind my back." Accused Maria.

"What...well you little minx. I should have known that I couldn't hide my little secret from you." Said Jakob

He disappeared into the living room and came back with what looked like...a puppy.

"I've named him Spot after the dog I had when I was little. He's your responsibility of course, I just like looking at him."

It was at that moment that Maria wondered what she had ever seen in this man. He's selfish,arrogant,pompous and...guilty.

They had nothing in common, other than a will for the right result in the end. She was the one lead by emotion and he by cool logic

"Enough! I've had enough. Stop playing the laughing boy you bloody well know what I'm talking about. You're a lying,cheating,arrogant son of a -"

"Hold up ! What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and your lady friend you have in Vienna. Tell me,how many business trips were you planning before we got married?"

This might have been the first time Maria had ever seen Jakob speechless.

"Maria, I have no idea where you are getting this preposterous ideas. I would never." It was obvious that he was guilty.

"Oh but you would and you did. Tell me the truth. I want to hear you say it. Tell me how you have been cheating on me." She was crying now. Her word venom.

"I shall do no such thing. Stop saying these things and start acting like you are grateful for the dog I got you. I shall not hear of this nonsense again. End of discussion!"

"Alright Jakob. End of relationship." Just like that Maria removed the wedding band from her finger and put it in his hand.

Calmly waking to their bedroom she packed her bags and left. Ignoring his shouting. Putting her things in the car she whistled and smiled as her faithful companion came running towards the car.

"Come on sweetie,it's you and me now."

X

It's almost been a week since Maria had left Jakob. She's only been back twice. Once to get the remaining of her items and the second to give him back the key.

Even thought her living arrangements weren't the best at least she felt happier knowing she would no longer have to feel trapped in a toxic relationship.

Georg had come to his session and was pleased so see a smile on her face. The time went by fast and Georg's 40 minutes soon was up.

"Maria, I hate to ask but why is your dog sleeping in the corner next to bags?" Asked Georg with a smirk.

"Well it seems that the hotels of Saltsburg are not very fond of housing dogs. So he stays here with me."

"Wait...you're living here ? In your office ?" he sounded genuinely surprised

"Yes, after leaving Jakob this was the only place to go. I wasn't going to leave Courage behind. He's been my loving companion ever since I was a girl."

"What a unique name for a dog. It's fitting."

The both chuckled before Georg said something neither of them were expecting.

"Why don't you come and stay with me? I have plenty of room and more than enough room for a dog. The children will treat him like royalty of that I can assure you."

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"Yes you could and you shall. I simply can't focus during our sessions with Courage wanting to sit on my lap all the time." Georg said jokingly.

"Well..if you're;re sure."

"I am."

X

"Now I have to warn you that the children can sometimes be a little..."

"Testy,bitter,threatened." Finished Maria.

"Yes exactly, how did you know ?"

"Because you possess all those qualities Georg. Why should they be any different? I have to say I'm excited to formally meet them all."

"So am I." He agreed with a smile.

"You are! Why?" Her question was expected.

"Because you've helped me Maria. Since I've stated seeing you my relationship with them has improved to the point where I'm scared that if I lose them again I'll never recover. In a way you saved me." As a gesture of thanks he placed his hand over hers.

For the rest of the drive they remained silent. His hand on hers. Maria was certain that her cheeks were crimson.

X

Georg couldn't help but find it amusing at the way Maria's mouth dropped to the floor when she entered the Villa. She stared at everything, touched every detail just then make sure it was real. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt very guilty.

Deciding that it was time to let her meet the children, he pulled out his whistle and put it to his mouth.

"I do hope you're not planning on calling your children with that thing-like dogs and cats."

Suddenly embarrassed he put the whistle away. Not knowing what to do he asked a passing maid to call them down.

Not long after that the children started bouncing down the stairs, out of formation of course. Not knowing why there wasn't a whistle guiding them.

Maria was almost disappointed at the sight. They still wore their uniforms. They were obviously still treated like a bunch of sailors aboard his ship.

When they all came to a halt Georg made sure that they were all looking perfect.

"I imagine you all remember Frauline Maria, she will be staying with us for a few days. I expect you all to treat her like you would any other guest." He then looked over at Louisa.

"That means no spiders madam!"

The children all started giggling. Except for little Gretel that couldn't stop staring at Maria. Obviously very curious.

"Sir Hand is on the phone for you Sir. He says it's important." Said one of the many working staff.

"Thank you. Alright children,I'm;m going to take that phone call. Liesl,why don't you show Maria to her room? She'll be sleeping in the governesses room."

"Of course father." Said the excited looking girl.

"Can we go to father?" Asked Marta, referring to her and Gretel.

"Of course you may darlings."

X

Maria was surprised at how pleased the children were to meet her. The way George had described them they sounded like little monsters. She immediately hit it off with the girls and early on won the boys affection when she agreed to play ball with them.

They also enjoyed playing with Kappa. It almost felt right.

She was currently getting ready for her first dinner with Georg and his children. Thinking about it made her stomach flutter. She couldn't;t wait to see him again. He had been missing all day. Probably busy with work.

What she didn't know was that he was there all along. Watching from his study window as she played with his children. Amazed at how quickly they took a liking to her. It made him think of something that might be.

The dinner bell rang and taking a deep breath Maria made her way downstairs. Embarrassed to find everyone already seated at the table.

"You seemed to have missed the first two bells Maria." Said Georg with a smirk. Maria saw and smiled at him.

Her nerves calming down.

Mushroom soup, greens with tomatoes, rare roast beef slices that are thick and juicy, noodles in a sweet and sour sauce, cheese that melts on your tongue served with sweet blue grapes.

The servers, all young people dressed in white tunics move wordlessly to and from the table, keeping the plates an glasses full.

The last thing Maria had expected to realise was Georg's table manners. They were...perfect. He was obviously raised by very strict parents.

Elbows off the table, sits up straight, chews with his mouth closed, takes small bites, makes pleasant conversation, doesn't talk with his mouth full, finished his plates, uses his napkin... He was everything that Jakob was not.

When dinner came to an end the children excused themselves to go get ready for bed. Georg had promised to say goodnight to them. They were finally alone.

"Did you enjoy your dinner Maria?" Such a simple question.

"I did, it was delicious! The best I've had in a long time."

They remained silent for a few awkward minutes before Georg spoke up again.

"Maria...would you mind joining me in my study for a drink?"

"I would love that."

X

Maria took a sip of the divine red wine Georg had poured for her. She had been dying to ask him a question and now was the perfect opportunity.

"Georg, what do you think it was that suddenly made you get better?"

Her question was sudden and abrupt but he knew it would come sooner or later. Now was the time to play open cards with her.

He looked her deep in the eyes from across the room and took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the day of the earthquake?"

A slow nod.

"The cabinet door in your office shook. The door popped open..."

"I don't understand?" She had no idea where he was going with this.

"I could see up your dress." Was his almost inaudible reply.

She put her wine glass down. Shyly uncrossing her legs and pulling her skirt down nervously.

"And you think that was it?"

"Don't you think so ?"

"I guess it's possible."

Acting on pure instinct. He moved towards her. Putting his hands in either sides of the chair she was sitting on. Staring her down.

"I know it is." He almost growled.

Shyly Maria put her hands on his shoulders before she could lose control.

"Georg, I think I should warn you...you may gain a love but you'll lose a phycologist."

"I think it's worth it."

Their lips crushed together, Maria felt like she was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. She opened my mouth with a low moan.

For the first time in forever Georg's mind was locked into the present. The worries of the past evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. His usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, he had no wish for the kiss to end.

Unfortunately for the both of them there was a knock on the door.

Reluctantly Georg went to the door and swung it open.

"Can I help you-"

"Well darling, I was hoping you could help me."

Elsa flung herself into Georg's arms and kisses him in the lips. A kiss that abruptly ended.

"My dear, you taste like old wine." Her smirk lingered as she saw a tearful and confused Maria.

X

《 This chapter stopped kind of on a weird spot. Sorry for the late update but my computer broke. R.i.p Enjoy this slightly longer than usual chapter and please R&R. Ps-who noticed the movie reference?》


	6. Im on fire

《 Rather late than never ? Forgive me please,I know this chapter is long overdue but I considered ending the story here but decided against it and had to rewrite the whole thing ! Bare with and Enjoy. 》

X

Maria stood before the grand door of Georg's bedroom. Her heart fluttering at the thought of what she was about to do. Only hours before had the roof been raised with heavy voices. Her heart filled with emotion and now here she was.

She took a deep breath and entered his bedroom...

《 A few hours earlier.》

Maria couldn't believe this woman. This...Elsa. She completely disrupts everything-acting like she's the lady of the house. To make matters worse,they kissed ! Maria's heart felt like it was about to expload with rage. The tears and heartache would come later but for now she felt like putting that woman's head through a wall.

Finally Georg turned around to look at Maria.

"Maria please,this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh yes I'm sure of it. Why don't you explain to me what's going on then?" she sounded mad and she had her reasons.

"I'll glady explain later when..." he was cut off by a rude Elsa.

"No need to explain love,I will." Said Elsa as she turned and looked at Maria.

"You see,Georg and I are in love. It's meant to be. So why don't you skip back to wherever you came from ?"

Suddenly Elsa's smile vanished and she came face to face with Maria.

"I suggest you get out of my face,or else." Spat Maria.

"Is that a threat?"

"No 'love'...it's a guarantee."

Maria moved past Elsa and on her way out stopped to look at Georg.

She shook her head before saying : "You're just like him and I was a fool to think that you'd be any different."

As the words left her mouth her heart fell. Tears sprung to her eyes and she ran upstairs to the safety of the lonely guest room.

X

"Elsa,I've had enough of you ! You are to leave this property and never return. Whatever friendship we had is over."

"But Georg..."

"No buts,I want you gone Elsa. This game you're playing is getting old and frankly sad."

"Well if that's what you really want...just a word of advice Georg? Don't be disappointed when she gets bored."

Just like that she was gone. For good.

X

Georg sat in his empty study and sighed. Everything was going so well up until Elsa interrupted. What must Maria think of him ? How come she suddenly got so mad at him? She didn't even let him explain...

He sat thinking of a way he could apologise and possibly change her mind about him. He had nothing but good intentions when it came to Maria and she needed to know that he was nothing like Jakob.

The hours went by and soon it was past midnight. Still he was at a loss. He decided to go to bed and perhaps in the morning she'll allow him to apologise. As he went over to turn off the radio it hit him! He knew what he had to do. He had to tell her how he felt the best way any human can-through words and music-a song.

It didn't take him long to put pen to paper. His feelings for Maria started to spill onto a crumbled piece of paper he found lying on his desk. Words of love and desire started to spill onto the paper and before he knew it he was done.

He went over his achievement a few times before finally making his way to the guest room. Stopping mid way to swipe a yellow rose that was lying on an old table-most likely forgotten by one of the girls.

At her door he placed the piece of paper with the yellow rose. Taking a breath he knocked on the door and quickly made his way down stairs.

X

Maria awoke with a heavy headache when she heard the rather urgent knock on the door. Fearing it might be one of the children she got up and went to open the door. To her surprise she found a letter of some sort along with a lonely rose. She rolled her eyes and brought both her ''gifts'' inside.

Smelling the rose she smiled. Yellow had always been her favourite colour. She put down the flower and opened the note. Her eyes scanning Georg's most intamite thoughts.

Her eyes filled with tears once again but this time it was release.

Without any sense of hesitation she got up,swung her door open and made her way to the master bedroom. Heart pounding and blood rising to her cheeks,neck and ears. She was nervous and excited...she knew exactly what she wanted.

X

(Present)

Maria entered the room and closed the door behind herself. She could see him standing on the balcony. .Alone.

She approaches him slowly,trying to remember how to breathe.

"Sing it to me." Was her blurted out question.

He spun around and saw her looking flustered. Chest heaving,a bottom lip that's been chewed upon and those lovely crimson cheeks.

"Pardon?"

"Sing it to me."

He went over to her and embraced her. Whispering something in her ear before pulling away and looking her deep in the eyes.

He sung :

Hey, little girl, is your daddy home?

Did he go and leave you all alone?

I got a bad desire

Oh-oh-oh, I'm on fire

Tell me now, baby, is he good to you?

And can he do you the things that I can't do?

I can take you higher

Oh-oh-oh, I'm on fire, I'm on fire

Sometimes it's like someone took a knife, baby,

Edgy and dull,

And cut a six-inch valley

Through the middle of my skull.

At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet

And a freight train running through the middle of my head

Only you can cool my desire

Oh-oh-oh, I'm on fire

Oh-oh-oh, I'm on fire

Oh-oh-oh, I'm on fire

Oh-oh-oh, I'm on fire

As he finished they practically attacked one another with hungry kisses. Maria let go of all the emotions within her and let the tears fall.

She could not deny him; she wouldn't deny him anything, not after what she'd heard.

Not when he began to lift her gown,not when he lifted her off her feet and lay her on his bed.

"Like the woman in your song, I want to be her."

"You already are," he whispered, and slid his hand into the heat between her legs. His fingers slipped into secret places.

The butterflies in Maria's stomach were violently replaced with stinging wasps and it was delicious. Oh how she wished this moment would never end. His kisses was fire,burning her body. Marking her with his love that was now evident.

She realised now that Georg was nothing like Jakob. With Jakob she physically couldn't allow her heart to fall in love with him but Georg made her heart feel free,the freedom of being able to fully live in love.

"Oh my love,never leave me." Whispered Georg.

"How could I? I'm utterly in love with you."

"And I love you,Maria. I have since the beginning."

That night they went on and proved the love they had for one another. They were truly happy but...how long would it last ? Love is a growing process and people will stop at nothing to stop that process. If only Maria and Georg knew what was about to happen.

X

《 It's a short chapter but I feel like I ended it at the right place. Please remember to Read and Review. I'll try and update as soon as possible The song is : I'm on fire by Bruce Springsteen. Also "Daddy" is a reference to Jakob not her actual father. It's about his lust for a woman who's taken.》


End file.
